


A Conversation Between My Anxiety and Someone Who Advocates “Chunking”

by longnoideatime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longnoideatime/pseuds/longnoideatime
Kudos: 1





	A Conversation Between My Anxiety and Someone Who Advocates “Chunking”

Me: Why am I so good at being functional on trips, but so bad at handling real life? I let so much shit slide because it just overwhelms me. Is it just because vacations take place in a set period of time so I know I can hold it together for these small periods?

Proponent of Chunking: Maybe think of your life in short periods within which you have set goals. Then you don’t get overwhelmed.

Me: But my life isn’t a short period. All these little goals obviously amount to something bigger because everything in life is tied together and there’s no real way to extricate minor parts of it just so I can lie to myself that I only have to do so much. And as soon as I do that much the tight timeframe I’ve set for myself, which itself stresses me out, resets itself and there is a new list of ever replenishing terribly important minutiae that has to be done before the timeframe expires because otherwise everything connected that comes after it is fucked and—

Chunker: Woah, ok. And your usual way of doing things is nothing? That can’t be any better. 

Me: Eh. Denial.


End file.
